


A God's Vengeance

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: A God's Emotions [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Demigod! Tubbo, Gen, God! Dream, God! Technoblade, God! Tommy, Goddess! Niki, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, as stated in the discord, dream needs to stop with the chaos, exist without you, i would die for yall, mentions of gore, pretty shitty strategy i think, thank you discord, thank you discord people for your input, this fic wouldn't, wait im writing this shit, y'all helped alot, you go you funky little demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Dream really messed up. Tommy had a mental crisis. Niki threatened bodily harm, not in that order.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: A God's Emotions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984390
Comments: 66
Kudos: 534
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	1. Don't Listen To What You've Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> The older a God gets the harder it is to resist the pulls of their domains.

Tommy sat still as he processed the words the masked God had said. 

'A Traitor' he had said, a smile evident in his tone, happy about the chaos his words would cause. Tommy had walked away and was sitting on some rocks by the Nether Portal. He clenched his fists, a traitor could hurt his family, he needed to protect them. Or, he could find the traitor and exact revenge for making his family hurt. Tommy paused. What if someone in his family was the traitor?

It couldn't be one of them though, it couldn't! If it was his family what could he do then. He had to get Revenge, but he had to protect his family. Tommy thought back to the only other mortals he had considered family. They were all long gone by now, but he still couldn't help but wince when he thought of them. He had protected them, once he saw they were in trouble he brought them to a server he knew they would be safe in, it had food, water, and shelter.

And no way out.

It was perfect, nothing could hurt his family while they were there. He left with a promise to get rid of their problems. When he had returned they had all glared at him . The screamed at him, they weren't pets, they yelled. He knew that, they were family, that's why they were here where it was safe. 

Why hadn't they understood? It was for their own good, but they had wanted to leave anyway. He promised he would once he saw to it that their problem was gone. So he did, he let them leave. He had stared at the place the portal that let his family leave was before shakily falling to his knees. He had nearly ripped out clumps of hair from how hard he was tugging at it.

'You should protect your family like that again, they weren't hurt after all. Then you could get revenge after, it worked last time.' A more godly side of him whispers. 'Or, you don't do that, your found family will hate you again! This wouldn't protect them emotionally!' A more mortal, human part of him cries. Tommy stared at his hands as he internalized his fight, tempted to scream outloud about both sides.

"Tommy?" Tubbo rounded the corner, a look of concern began to etch itself onto his face once he saw the God. Tommy didn't respond. He walked closer and grabbed his hands. "Tommy." He said more firmly. Sometimes this happened, Tommy would think about the past to the point it felt like he was living in it. 'Keep him safe!' The godly side screeched. 'But he'll hate you!' The more mortal side screamed back.

"Tubbo." His friend brightened at his response. He looked up and shakily placed one of his hands on his friend's face. He could tell that his eyes were glowing again, his friends face was bathed in a cool blue. "I could protect you." he murmured. Tubbo's face melted into a sad and sympathetic look. He had told Tubbo what he had done to his previous family, how he thought he was helping them and how they grew to resent him, told him to tell him if he ever did it again or looked like he was going too.

"Oh Tommy." His friend whispered. "That won't help me." The God stared at his friend in confusion, why wouldn't it help him? It kept his first family safe, why wouldn't it keep this one safe. 

"Why not?" He asked. Tubbo squeezed his hands.

"Tommy. A good family wouldn't trap eachother in servers whenever they're faced with danger. That would hurt me, and I know you don't want any of us to feel hurt. Would a family really trap eachother?" Tubbo's question was asked softly but hit harder then a punch to face. The glow in his eyes flickered before going out completely.

Tommy shook his head and latched onto his best friend. A real family wouldn't do that. He was supposed to have learned this lesson last time. They had all thought he was treating them like pets, he wasn't he just wanted them to be safe, but they didn't believe him. He refused to loose this family, he wouldn't loose another one again.

Tubbo let him think for what felt for hours, but was probably was minutes, before he let him go. "It's a little late, why don't we have a sleepover yeah?" Tommy nodded and let himself be lead to his friends room. Tubbo sat and patted the space next to him. Tommy nodded and sat down while his friend layed down to sleep. 

Gods didn't need to sleep, they could, but Tommy despised the nightmares that plagued him when he did. When he and Tubbo had been in his friends and at his home server the Demigod liked to have sleepovers and Tommy had always agreed. They ment he could watch over Tubbo and make sure he didn't get hurt while he slept.

Tommy stared at his friend as he began to think. Why had Dream mentioned the traitor? Sure, it would cause discord and chaos within the group, but Dream is the God of Strategy. The most Strategic decision would be to keep the traitor a secret as long as possible. 

It would cause Pogtopia to lose some trust in one another, yes, but that, aside from chaos, would be the only thing. Chaos. Of course, what would cause more Chaos than a fractured God. A God whose domains are fighting against one another. 

Dream could have easily won the war if the push of his domain of Protection one out, Tommy would have taken his family away from this all, leaving barley anyone in Pogtopia. It would make it easier for Dream too, only having to go against two Gods instead of three. What and idiot

It seemed Dream hasn't realised how stupid messing with his family was, or headed his warning about doing so.


	2. You aren't Absent of Cause and Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream faces the consequences of being unable to resist the pull of his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end there is mentions of bodily harm

Dream sighed as he entered his house, placing his mask on the table near the door. He walked up the stairs to his room, only to pause when he saw the barley there blue light peaking through the cracks. He grabbed his sword and pushed the door open.

"Tommy." He said as he stared at the god currently kicking his legs back and forth on his desk. The God in front of him grinned, a sharp dangerous warning to any who see it.

"Dream" The word is said softly, but fueled with enough anger to make him wary. He stiffens at the tone, hand gripping his sword tightly.

"Why are you here, we're on opposite sides currently." The blonde sighs and pushes himself off the desk to stare at him. As he walked forward the blue glow in his eyes became more and more apparent to Dream.

"I think all of us have to have a talk." The words are spoken with a smile, but are anything other than kind. Dream pauses.

"Us?" He asks hesitantly.

A hand grabs his shoulder, its grip is tight and unwavering. "Yes Dream, us." All of his survival instincts scream at the implications that Niki's voice holds.

"How did either of you get in here." He hisses out, eyes looking around for an exit from this mess up. Tommy rolls his eyes.

"We're Deity's Dream, do you really think we won't just teleport in here to beat your ass?" The blonde continues speaking, but Dream isn't listening. The God of Revenge and the Goddess of Anger are mad at him. That's a bad spot to be in, but Tommy just gave him an idea. He noticeably tightens his grip on his sword, Tommy's eyes zero in on the movement, he guesses Niki's do too. He drops the sword, their eyes following its descent.

He teleports away the second both eyes are off him.  
_______________

Tommy grit his teeth as he glared at the spot Dream was standing in before. Niki, who was behind Dream, sighed. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, feeling the anger drain out of him.

"We're lucky someone owes me a Favor." He muttered as he pulled out his communicator. Niki hummed in response and brought her hand back to her side. "I'm sure they can get the bastard." He hit send and watched as the message loaded. He grinned when he got a response, making his companion grin too.  
________________

Dream appeared in a forest, it was all silent aside from the sticks he snapped under foot when he walked over them. He came across an area that was particularly isolated and leaned against a tree for a minute, before sinking to the ground.

He summons his sword when he hears something walking towards him.  
_____________

Tommy and Niki blink as the sword they were looking at disappeared.  
_____________

He slowly moved to stand as the footsteps came closer and closer. His breathing hitched when he saw Technoblade walk out from the trees. The other god looked surprised to see him there.

"Dream, what are you doing here?" The pink haired deity questioned. Dream paused, had Techno not had any communication with Tommy? 

He voiced his question out loud and Technoblade rolled his eyes before showing him his communicator with Tommy's profile on it, the last interaction being listed as more than an hour ago. Dream sighed in relief and slipped down the tree again.

Techno looked at him weirdly before crouching in front of him. "So why are you out here?" Dream signed before closing his eyes and letting his head thunk against the tree behind him. 

"I angered Tommy and Niki, so I'm running." He muttered bitterly. He felt a hand awkwardly pat his shoulder. 

"I'm sure it could be worse." He cracked his eyes open at the tone and looked back at the deity, only to freeze at the sight of the red glowing eyes glaring back at him. "After all, I'm pretty mad at you too." 

"What about the communicator? How did Tommy let you know?" He asked.

"It was a Screenshot." The God practically sang.

He winced when the other Deity placed their hand on his chest, pushing him into the tree. Technoblade reached into his inventory and pulled out a dull axe.

"What's your plan? You don't have Celestial Bronze, and that axe is dull?" Dream question was filled with sarcasm. Technoblade grinned.

"Who said I needed to cut you?" Dream stilled at the implications in the statement. Millions of strategies were rushing through his head at speeds that made even his head hurt. He barely noticed when the other raised the axe up, trapped in his own domain until he figured out a strategy.

The other end of the axe swung down, knocking him out.  
______________

Technoblade sighed as he looked down at the limp body laying in the ground. He clicked a call on his communicator.

"I got him." He nudged the man with his foot, before spinning around when a voice spoke up behind him 

"Thank you Techno!" Tommy was smiling at him and rocking back and forth on his heels. Niki was glaring in disgust at Dream's body.

"Sadly I can't do anything to him mentally, having a fractured God of Chaos wouldn't be very good for our family's safety, would it Techno?" He shakes his head,he has no idea when or why this kid decided they were family, or when he had accepted that.

He picked the sleeping god up by the hoodie and practically tossed him over to the two, Tommy catching him. Technoblade couldn't help but compare the action to throwing someone to the wolves.

Niki gasped, making them both look at her. "I have a idea!" Her grin was one of the most menacing things he had ever seen. She clapped her hands together, "A well accepted saying among us gods is 'An eye for an eye', correct?" Tommy nodded, making her grin sharpen more then Techno thought possible. "He altered Wil's perception of reality, why don't we alter his?" 

Tommy's grin was wide, showing off teeth that were too sharp to be human, and all three had eyes too bright to be mortal, the ichor in their veins assuring this fact. "You know what, I think you're right, he could do a little change in vision. He's a god after all, eyes grow back." The youngest out of them spoke.

"Have I ever told you you're one of my favorite beings Niki?" The blonde questioned.

"Once or twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! sorry for taking so long to update, if you have any ideas for the au in the comments feel free to leave them, and if you're interested maybe try checking out my other works! stay safe!!(special thanks to M, grimm, and 👁 in the discord, your running commentary while i worked out this part of the AU was hilarious)

**Author's Note:**

> leave ideas you have in the comments! it might take a while to respond but i read all of them! Fun Fact yitle was almost 'Me, pointing to this au: This baby can fit so much angst in it, I've been holding tf back'


End file.
